


Mixed Company

by donsboy



Series: Mixed Company [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beginnings, Friendship, Kinks, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Williams meets his ideal mate.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Company

Tony moaned and shifted position in his sleep. Chase moved so that he could hold his Daddy in his arms while he slept. As he lay there, Chase couldn't help but remember how how met Tony, and how Tony had been able to do what no one else could: Show Chase that he had nothing to be ashamed of, and that Tony would always be there. Chase had never had a relationship where he could just let go and show his true colors. Most of the time, things got more uncomfortable until Chase left, or got put out by his then-current beau. Chase had lived alone for a while, pining for the right man to come along, and then he met Tony.

They met one rainy afternoon at the grocery store. Chase had been sent home early because the construction site they were working of had gotten rained out. He decided to pick up a few things, and was doing so when he saw Tony at the meat counter. Chase stopped in the middle of the aisle, staring at the compact little man with the dark, curly hair and the beautiful blue eyes. By chance, Tony happened to look around and saw Chase staring. He simply nodded his head in greeting and turned away. Chase was a bit embarrassed at the thought of being caught staring, so he headed down the aisles to finish his shopping and get the hell out of there. When Chase got home, he put his groceries away, grabbed a beer, and sat down to watch TV. He couldn't find anything to hold his interest because he couldn't get the cute guy at the market out of his head. He wondered who he was, if he lived there in Pasadena, what he did for a living, and so many other things. Chase wondered how he could meet the guy because he was curious, and more than a little interested.

About two weeks later, Chase got the chance to meet the little guy from the grocery store in person. He was supposed to meet his friends Brett Willis and Eddie Lennox for a beer after work at The Wild Country. He'd stopped by his house, took a quick shower, and headed out to meet the guys. Brett saw Chase when he walked in and raised his hand, hoping his friend would see him. Chase saw him, waved back, and headed to the table. He was surprised when he got to the table because the guy from the grocery store was sitting at the table with Brett and Eddie! Chase sat down and introductions were made......

“Chase, this is Tony Hartman. Tony, Chase Williams......”

Chase extended his hand, and Tony gave him a hearty handshake. Chase felt a thrill at the firm, manly handshake, and was surprised seeing as how it came from such a small man. His thoughts were interrupted by Eddie, who wanted to know how thing were going on the plant where he worked. Chase said things were going great and asked how things were going at the plant where Eddie worked. Not wanting to ignore Tony, he asked what he did for a living......

“Have you ever heard of The Torn Page?”

“No...”

“It's a used book store I own over on Southmore Avenue.....”

“Oh, I see.... how long have you been open?”

“March 25 will be ten years.....”

“That's great! Do you do good business?”

“At times..... I was smart when I started making a bit of money and invested it.....”

The conversation continued as Brett and Eddie got up to dance. Chase confessed to Tony that he'd seen him in the grocery store, and Tony surprised him by saying that he remembered him because he was so tall, and good-looking. Chase blushed when Tony said that, and Tony thought it was adorable. Chase asked Tony how old he was and Tony said he was forty-five. Tony asked the same question of Chase, and he told Tony he was thirty. Chase asked Tony how he knew Brett and Eddie, and tony replied that Brett was a regular customer at his shop, and that Eddie had come in with him on occasion......

“So, Chase, you're a construction maintenance foreman?”

“Yeah, It took a while, but I finally made foreman.....”

“So do you have a specialty?”

“No specialty, just know a little about a lot....”

“Is that so?”

“Uh-huh...”

Tony continued the conversation in a similar vein because he could tell that Chase was enjoying the attention being given. He also knew he could have Chase eating out of his hand before the night was over, but he didn't want to rush things.

 

Soon it was closing time, and Brett and Eddie were getting ready to leave. They could tell that neither Tony nor Chase wanted the night to end, so Brett suggested they go have breakfast at The Rose, a diner known for their excellent breakfast menu. When they arrived, they were shown to a booth. Tony and Brett sat across from Eddie and Chase, an arrangement that Brett could tell that Chase didn't really care for. As they were perusing the menu, Chase asked Tony what he was having. Tony replied that he was having blueberry pancakes. When the waitress came to take their orders, Tony noted that Chase ordered the same thing he did. He filed that tidbit away for later. When the food came, the guys ate with gusto. Tony marveled at how these guys could put so much food away so quickly. Of course, they were big guys. Chase stood 6' 6”, and weighed about 245. Brett stood an even 6 feet and weighed about 185. Eddie stood about 5' 10” and weighed about 160. Tony felt absolutely tiny at 5' 4”, and weighing a mere 140.

After they finished their food, they had coffee and talked some more. Brett got up to pay the check, and Tony insisted on paying his share. They all headed to the parking lot, and Chase walked Tony to his car. They talked for a few minutes, and Chase asked if he could get Tony's number. He reached into his pocket and gave Chase one of his business cards. Chased thanked him and told him that he was glad he got to meet him. Tony winked at him and said he was, too. Tony told him to give him a call, then turned to get in his car. As Tony drove away, Chase couldn't help but feel a bit lost.

When Tony got home and settled in bed, his thoughts turned to Chase. He knew exactly what Chase needed, and he was more than sure he could give it to him. It was very simple: Chase needed a Daddy, and Tony needed a boy. Tony decided to let Chase come to him because he didn't want to be mistaken, and drive Chase away. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of Chase.

Meanwhile, across town, Chase lay in bed thinking about Tony. He turning the things over in his mind that attracted him to the man. Tony was smart, he owned his own business, he didn't act stuck-up. He just seemed like a regular guy. The kicker was that Tony made Chase feel funny in the best way possible. As he drifted off to sleep, he made a mental note to call Brett and pick his brain a bit.

 

The next day while Chase was on his lunch break, he called Brett so he could ask him about Tony. The two men talked for a few minutes and then Chase asked about Tony.....

“I was wondering when you would get around to him.....”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, old buddy..... I know you have a million questions about Tony....”

“I sure do.....”

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“How long have you known him?”

“About 7 years.... give or take.....”

“How come I never met him before last night?”

“Mostly because Tony stays to himself a lot. It was only after Eddie and I threatened to physically drag him away from the shop that he agreed to have drinks with us.....”

“Does he have a lover?”

“I don't think so. I've never him mention one. Why? Are you interested?”

“Hell, yes! I think he the best looking guy I've seen in a long time, and I sure as hell wouldn't mind spending time with him......”

“A word to the wise, buddy..... I don't think Tony's the type of guy to have one-night stands, or casual flings......”

“Brett, I wouldn't want it that way with him.....”

“Well, bud, take a chance and call him up..... see what happens.....”

“I think I will tonight after I get home.....”

“Good luck, buddy.....” 

“See ya, Brett.....”

After the call was ended, Brett sat there for a few minutes, thinking about calling Tony. The thought of doing so made him nervous and excited him at the same time. It had been a really long time since Chase had met someone he really liked. More than that, there was something about Tony that Chase couldn't quite put his finger on that intrigued him to no end. He decided then and there to try and get to know Tony Hartman.......

 

Later that evening, after Chase had eaten his dinner, he found the card Tony had given him, and was seriously considering calling him. He didn't want to appear too eager (even though he really was!), yet he didn't want Tony to get away. He didn't know for sure what it was, but there was something about Tony that just felt right. Sighing, he put the card in his wallet and started getting ready for bed. Across town, Tony had just finished closing the shop and was getting ready to head home. He wondered briefly about Chase, and put the guy out of his thoughts. He knew there was no need to dwell on the young man because it wouldn't be long before Chase came to him......

 

A few days later, Eddie called Chase and wanted to know if he wanted to go out and grab a bite and maybe shoot some pool. Chase asked him where they were to meet, and Eddie told him to meet them at The Rose. Eddie didn't tell Chase that Tony would be joining them because it was supposed to be a surprise. Brett has told Eddie about his conversation with Chase earlier in the week, and that gave Eddie the idea for the surprise. He could tell there was some attraction there, and knew that both of his friends were lonely whether they wanted to admit it or not. Brett told him to be careful, and not to push the issue.

When Friday came, everyone was ready for some rest and fun. Chase was ready to kick back and visit with his friends, and had planned to call Tony on Saturday. He'd gotten up the nerve and decided to let the man know he was interested. Little did he know his chance would come sooner than he thought. While Brett and Eddie were getting ready to meet their friends, Brett reminded Eddie once more time about playing match maker. Eddie laughed and told his husband that he wouldn't have to push hard at all.

Tony was having a rough day. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did. You would think it was Monday instead of Friday. Dissatisfied customers, distributors getting orders wrong, employees making mistakes all added up to Tony being ready to scream! He was considering calling Brett and canceling dinner, but decided against it he thought that going out might be fun after all. He left the shop early and went home to take a shower and dress so he wouldn't be late.

 

Bret and Eddie were the first to arrive at The Rose, and Eddie told the waitress they had two more joining them. Chase arrived and joined the guys at the table, asking why they hadn't ordered yet. Just as Brett was about to answer, Tony walked over to the table and asked; “Are you guys waiting on me?” Eddie laughed and Chase turned several lovely shades of red. Eddie nudged Brett under the table, and Brett just nodded his head. Tony sat down next to Chase and the waitress came to take their orders. When it was Chase's turn to order, he quickly asked what Tony was having. Instead of answering him, Tony told the waitress what he wanted and said that Chase would be having the same. When Tony did that, Chase curled up all warm and fuzzy inside. His instinct about Tony seemed to be right on the money!

For the rest of the night, Chase stayed close to Tony. Tony lavished attention on him, and Chase ate it all up with a shovel! Brett and Eddie noticed and decided to leave the bar early so Tony and Chase could have some time to themselves. They said their goodbyes and told Tony and Chase to behave themselves. Chase and Tony stayed for one more drink, and the Tony suggested they go somewhere a bit more quiet so they could talk.

They ended up at Tony's place, which was an apartment above his shop. The two men climbed the stairs and once they were inside, Tony told Chase to make himself comfortable. Chase had a seat on the buttery soft leather sofa while Tony sat in the recliner near the window. They talked about everything and nothing, just getting to know each other. Tony asked if Chase was a native of the Houston area, or if he had moved there and stayed. Chase admitted that he'd ended up in Houston after a break-up with no money. He told about how he'd met Brett, and how Brett had gotten him a job on a crew and how he'd worked hard to keep Brett from regretting getting him the job.

The conversation soon turned to Chase asking about Tony. In his mind, Tony wondered just how much to reveal, but quickly decided to play it safe for the time being......

“Well, let's see..... I am a native Houstonian. My uncle opened the shop in the late '60's, and I loved it so much that he signed the shop over to me when he retired, and I've been running it ever since. I've only had two serious relationship, and I'm single by choice......”

“You mean you don't date at all?”

“Not really..... you see, I have certain criteria, and if a guy doesn't meet that criteria, I lose interest and move on.....”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes..... Chase, I know what I want, and I just can't see wasting time on something that isn't......”

Chase sat there for a moment thinking about what Tony had said. He had many questions he wanted to ask, but thought it best to wait until he heard more of what Tony had to say......

“So what are some of the criteria a person has to meet?”

Tony thought very carefully before he answered Chase's question. He wasn't quite sure if Chase knew what he was getting into, but he surely must have some idea because of the hints he'd dropped.......

“Well, first of all, I look for someone who is honest, loyal, and someone who communicates well. It is very important that the person I go out with be trustworthy, and can handle my being in charge.....”

“Tony, please forgive me for asking, but are you into S & M?”

Tony laughed, and replied the he was not into S & M......

“Then what exactly are you into?”

“Chase, have you ever heard of a “Daddy” kink?”

“Definitely!”

“I would definitely be considered a Daddy in that world!”

“Really?”

“Yes,I would. You have a Daddy kink, don't you?”

Chase bowed his head, dying of embarrassment. As his cheeks burned with shame, he looked at Tony and simply said; “Yes.....” Tony asked him if he was sure, and he explained his situation to him.....

“When I was a kid, my dad was cold and distant. I have one older brother and a sister, and I remember that he treated us all with indifference. All I wanted was a dad like my friends had.....”

“What kind of dad was that, Chase?”

“Someone I felt safe with, someone that would spend time with me, take me places......someone to care about me......”

“Chase, come here.....”

Chase scooted over by Tony's side and let the older man hold him while he cried for the things he'd wanted and lost. Tony let him cry it out, and when he was done, he apologized for acting like a baby, but Tony told him there was nothing to be sorry for. They two men talked a bit more, and Chase asked if he could see Tony the next day. Tony replied that he could see him any time he wanted, and that they had much to talk about. Tony walked Chase down to his truck and told him to be careful on the way home.

 

Once Chase was gone, Tony went back upstairs and poured himself another glass of wine. He reflected on the conversation he'd had with Chase, and decided that maybe it was time he tried dating again. Chase was a really nice guy, he was employed, had friends, and knew what he wanted. At least one of his friends knew about what he was really looking for and in Tony's eyes, that was a plus. Tony figured slow and easy was the best route to go. As he was getting ready for bed, he sent up a silent prayer to God, thanking him for sending Chase his way.

Meanwhile, Chase lay in bed waiting for sleep. He was glad that he was able to tell Tony his secrets and not get laughed at. Tony understood, and that's what made it so great. Finally he had someone he could talk to! He was so excited about Tony, and the fact that he was gong to see him the next night. He knew he needed to behave himself, and show some restraint because the situation he was about to embark upon shouldn't be rushed. He thanked God that he and Tony met, and as he was drifting off to sleep, his thoughts were on Tony and their future.......

 

To Be Continued.......


End file.
